


One peck to last

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival, Kissing Booths, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a kissing booth, Dean joins the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One peck to last

The carnival never comes to this town, Sam asked, but the high school does. Those loony teenagers always seem to throw an amazing party, and Sam was the one dared to run a kissing booth. It WAS only fair after all if Sam happened to be the hot new kid. He eventually agreed to do it, figuring at the least he would get to have a little fun and make a little cash. Dean would be proud.

Sam spends hours building a cardboard stand and when the night comes Dean chuckles as he hands over a tube of cherry chapstick. “Trust me, chicks fucking love this stuff.”

Sam smiles, whispering a quick and amused “thank you” before strutting from the door. Sam sets up in the most open booth, not his first choice, and calmly awaits the arrival of his first customer. Turns out, nobody wanted to kiss Sam because they were afraid of his hunk of an escort. The hunk who throws Sam’s school bag into the trunk. Dean, they mean Dean, little do they know he’s Sam’s brother. Sam doesn’t tell them that though, he simply asks his friend Olivia why nobody joined at his booth.

She nervously chews at the ends of her blonde hair and smiles, “Well, Sam, because you’re kind of….. you know.”

But Sam doesn’t know, so he asks. “I am not….. gay?” He asks, knowing it’s the wrong question but asking to wheedle more information.

She chuckles, letting the yellow strands slip from her lips, “Sam, your boyfriend…. The one who picks you up every day.”

Sam nods, a disturbed look on his face. “You guys thought we were dating? Seriously?” He laughs, causing Olivia to laugh too. “God, even if we were…. If…. I’d have gotten permission first.”

Olivia tells the others, letting it be a funny joke to all those who believed it, and slowly a long line begins to form.

Sam drinks in the positive attention as the first couple girls in line all approach the booth at once. He smiles, “there’s plenty of time for all of you to go through.”

A dirty blonde arrives about an hour later, causing a ruckus as he joins the line to Sam’s booth. Everyone points, and he just nods, smiling and trying to avoid all the attention. He looks up to see Sam making eye contact, startled doe eyes as he was in the middle of kissing a busty blonde. His mouth is gaping open and she turns around, looking straight at the man who disrupted her dollars’ worth. Dean gives a little half wave, mouthing “hey” and gosh darnit…. Sam turns bright red. He bites his lip to avoid a huge embarrassed grin before Dean winks, mouthing “go on, get it going again.” By the time Dean reaches the lines front, Sam has no idea what to expect. He smiles, whispering “hey” as everyone in the park seems to be watching them.

Sam didn’t know what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t a quick peck on the corner of his mouth before Dean smirks and sets his dollar on the counter and walking smoothly back to the end of line. This sort of exchange happens five or six more times, Sam never expecting it, before there is no end of the line to return to. The whole park of people stares in silence, neither boy noticing, as Dean reaches and cups Sam’s chin and looks deep into his eyes.  
He grins and looks quickly around without surprise before talking sternly. “Sam, you are mine.” Sam swallows, nodding. He whispers, “always”, before crashing his lips to Dean’s. They lose themselves for a moment before remembering where they are and Dean pulls back with a smile on his face. “how much will that one cost me?”

Sam just rolls his eyes, grabbing his bills and stuffing them into his pocket before walking around the booth’s front. “Whatever you wanna pay, Jerk.”

“Guess you just gave it up for free then, Bitch.” They leave, walking in their synchronized gait, leaving everyone to stare after them.

 


End file.
